


I'll Be Home

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anyone else like Marco and Ilse's chemistry in Junior High?, Christmas one-shot, F/M, non canon relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: Eren races to make it back home in time to spend it with the people he cares about, especially his girlfriend Mikasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there are a few differences in relationships as opposed to the general pairings. I always liked the idea of Armin/Krista, and the Junior High anime hooked me on the idea of Marco/Ilse. It's just ways for me to explore different dynamics amongst the characters, so please don't get upset if your favourite pairing isn't represented!

Eren sat in his hotel room halfway around the world from home, feeling and looking downtrodden. He was away for his work and just learned the business trip he was on was extended over the holidays. It meant no New Year's Eve, New Years Day.

No Christmas. Which was in 5 days.

Since they were in diapers, Eren, Mikasa and Armin always celebrated Christmas together. Be it at Mikasa's, with her parents until they passed away, or at Eren's, until his dad passed away. Now his mother would join them.

It was a tradition that went unbroken for 25 years.  
She 

But now it was over, and he'd just told Mikasa the bad news. She did her best, but the genuine disappointment in her voice was hard to hear. Aside from Christmas dinner, presents and spending time with friends and family, it was Mikasa who he loved spending his time with. They'd been dating since junior high and were scarcely ever apart. But this year his work picked up quickly and he was required to do a lot more traveling. Christmas was a time meant to be going home to Shiganshina City, but not this time. 

The line of work he was in was slowly losing his interest. Reiner, who was the son of the owner of the Shiganshina Colosseum, worked there with Armin, Jean, Marco, Bertolt and Connie, and always told him that there was always a position for him, but Eren always tried to make do, even as it got harder and harder to do so. Now, being away already for two weeks before today, it would now be almost a month before he saw her again.

So taking a swig of bourbon, he got up to go to a meeting.

Shiganshina, 5 days before Christmas

"What?"

Mikasa put the phone down after Carla Jaeger asked that. A heartbroken look on Mikasa's face.

"They've extended their trip until January 22. Eren's not coming home for Christmas."

"Oh no." Carla said. "But Eren's always home then. He never misses it."

Mikasa pulled the ancient red scarf she'd kept since the day he gave it to her almost 20 years ago over her mouth. A telltale sign she didn't want people to see her sadness. However, Carla saw through it so many times in her life.

"Oh, hey dear I know it hurts." she said, pulling Mikasa in for a hug. "But I know our Eren, and he wouldn't want anyone feeling sad over this. Especially at Christmas."

Mikasa didn't reply, but the way her body relaxed in her hold told Carla everything.

"I have an idea. Let's invite everyone over this year. Armin, Levi, the lot of them. How's that sound?"

Mikasa pulled away slightly. She moved the scarf off her mouth. "That could be fun."

"I know it will. It'll definitely lift your spirits up again, I just know it."

Mikasa sniffed, smiling ever so small. "Ok. I'll call them now."

"Sounds good, dear."

Mikasa left to go into the other room. Carla sighed softly. It won't really feel like Christmas without Eren. The sight of him, Mikasa and Armin running around the house playing with their new toys wearing the Christmas sweaters made by grandparents were always cherished memories. And having them around the dinner table as well. Eren always felt like the connecting piece to make the experience whole.

But it would be wrong not to enjoy the holiday. Eren made this very clear numerous times when he went off to work.

Carla peeked over to Mikasa talking on the phone. Regardless of the situation, she was going to make sure she'd have a great Christmas. For them both.

1 day until Christmas

Eren sat in a meeting, tapping his pen against the table in obvious boredom. He was a junior associate at an advertising agency and was there to keep note of the presentation. How was it thru were here on Christmas Eve? Christmas Eve back home. The holiday was already happening here.

Ymir, another associate, kicked him in the shin to stop tapping. Sighing, he turned his attention to where his boss Hanji and the firm's CEO Erwin Smith were speaking. He was listening, but incredibly halfheartedly, with his mind shifting to better thoughts.

Home. Turkey. Christmas tree. Mikasa. He'd sent her an early Christmas greeting that morning as he wouldn't be able to the next day. She told him about the get together they were having but it just wouldn't be the same without him.

It was killing him not seeing her. They couldn't Skype as Eren forgot his laptop at home, so it had been weeks since they physically saw one another.

"Pay attention Jaeger." Ymir whispered.

Eren sighed again. It would be a miracle he didn't snap before the end of this trip.

Hanji, while talking about a new marketing strategy, couldn't help notice the boy's look of despair.

It stayed with her the rest of the meeting, and when they filed out, she stopped to look around for him. Spotting him looking at his phone, she went over.

"Think it went good in there?" she asked.

Eren quickly looked up to her. She noted the picture he was looking at on his phone: himself and an exotic looking girl sleeping peacefully on a couch.

"Uhh yeah, yeah I think things went good."

"Can I see your notes right quick?"

A look of panic was on his face. "Of course."

He opened his bag and produced a file. She took it and glanced in it: a bunch of unfinished sentences. Some doodles as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Your heart isn't in your work anymore." she finished.

"I-"

"I've noticed your disinterest for awhile now. Is anything the matter?"

He breathed in deeply. "The long hours and travel are draining me. It's something I sucked up, but now, with this trip getting extended, I'm feeling it even more. I've never not been home for Christmas. I've never not been away from Mikasa on this day."

A small smile was on Hanji's lips. "I take it Mikasa is your wife?"

"Not my wife. Not yet at least."

Hanji took this in. The boy was homesick and burnt out. She knew how to fix that.

"Eren?"

He looked at her.

"You're fired."

"Wha-"

"This isn't where you are meant to be."

She leaned in so she wouldn't be heard.

"I'm only firing you so you get severance. Consider it an extra bonus."

Eren was still processing what was happening.

"You need to get home for Christmas. If you go now, the company jet will be waiting for you. Should get you stateside by early morning Shiganshina time."

Eren smiled at her. "Thank you Hanji."

She nodded. "Go. Quickly."

Eren didn't need to be told twice. 

Christmas Day - 11:30 AM, Jaeger House

"Ok dear, turkeys are underway." Carla said, addressing Mikasa who was stirring a mix for pie filling. 

"I heard that a nasty storm is brewing. Perhaps we should have everyone come earlier."

The doorbell rang as Mikasa was about to answer. Carla opened the door.

"Armin! How are you?" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"I am well." He turned his head for a second to see his girlfriend Krista coming.

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger." she greeted.

"Hello Krista. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks."

"Armin being a good boy?"

The blonde boy blushed as the blonde girl laughed.

"He tries his best." she teased. "I'm sorry to hear Eren can't make it."

"Yeah, it's going to be weird for sure, but I think we can still have a good time." she replied, beckoning them in.

"Is that Armin I hear?" Mikasa called from the kitchen. 

"It's me." he answered, helping Krista take her jacket off.

"Did you bring that thing I asked for?"

He produced a bag. "Three bags of Granny Smith apples."

"Thank you, you're a life saver." she said, taking the bag from him. 

The doorbell rang again, this time being Mikasa's brother Levi and his wife Petra.

"Hello Levi." Carla greeted, giving him a hug.

"Levi felt we should come over and help out." Petra said.

"More hands are better than none." Carla remarked, letting the couple in and accepting the bottle of wine Levi presented to her. The Ackerman siblings faced one another.

"Merikurisumasu (Merry Christmas), Levi." Mikasa said, hugging her brother.

"Merikurisumasu, Mikasa." he replied, placing a kiss to her cheek. "Need a hand with anything?"

"I'm making pie right now. Maybe you could help make mom's plum and pear pudding in a bit."

A certain gleam appeared in Levi's eyes. "It would be my pleasure."

Sasha and Connie appeared, with the latter tracking snow in. 

"Oi, Springer, you getting snow all over the place." Levi chided. 

"Sorry Mrs. J." Sasha apologized as Levi asked Mikasa where the mop was.

11:45 AM - 2 hours outside of Shiganshina

Eren looked out the jet's window confused.

"Uh sir? This isn't Shiganshina."

"There's a storm warning in effect, and it looks like it's about to begin. We need to return back after dropping you so we can't risk getting stuck. This is as close as we're getting I'm afraid."

Eren sat back. It wasn't so bad, it was only a two hour drive home now, so he'd be home in enough time. He decided to surprise them when he got there, so he shut his phone off. 

He thanked the pilots as he exited the plane and stepped out onto the private Tarmac. The cab he called for already waiting in the parking lot.

1:00 - Jaeger household

The remaining guests had arrived. Reiner and Annie, Bertolt and Mina Carolina, Jean and his fiancée Hitch Dreyse and Marco and his wife Ilse Langnar.

"We're aiming for a May date." Jean stated in regards to his and Hitch's upcoming wedding.

"A compromise month. I wanted a spring wedding and Jean wanted a summer one."

"Well Jean, I'm just glad to hear someone was able to tame you." Reiner teased as he took a sip of his egg nog.

Jean shook his head, muttering lightly under his breath. Reiner chuckled to himself as he looked over to his best friend Bertolt, who was talking quietly with his new girlfriend Mina.

"What about you, Bert? When can we expect you and Mina to walk down the aisle?"

The couple merely blushed intensely as Annie lightly slapped Reiner's arm.

"Sorry Annie."

"Just be gentle on them. They're still finding their comfort zone." 

"Marco, is your anniversary not coming up soon?"

Marco nodded, looking over to Ilse talking to Krista. "January 12 is our 2nd."

"I remember when you two met. We were in 10th grade and she was in 11." Jean began.

"She was the main reporter for the school's paper, and I was just struck by her." 

"You then proceeded to wear her down until she came to find your schtick endearing." Jean finished.

"I wou-"

"Not true Jean." Ilse suddenly said, taking hold of her husband's hand. "I liked Marco the moment I met him. I just didn't think it would've been appropriate for an 11th grader to date a 10th grader."

"Good thing you changed you mind." Marco whispered. Ilse smiled at him.

Petra came in, slightly overhearing the conversation. "Hey guys, mind cooling it on the relationship talk? This is the first Christmas Mikasa's not going to spend with Eren, and I don't think this will help her get her mind off that."

The group quieted and looked into the kitchen where Mikasa was baking with Levi.

Carla came in. "I hate to ask, but could someone run out and grab some cranberry sauce?"

"Connie will." Sasha volunteered, punching him on the knee.

"Wha-"

"You've been on your duff this whole time. Make yourself useful."

Connie sighed.

"I'll go Mrs. Jaeger."

"Thank you Connie." she said, giving him a 5 dollar bill. "I'll give you some extra stuffing for your troubles."

"Ooh, deal!" he said, heading to the door.

"Be careful, it's getting bad out there."

Connie nodded as he left. Carla returned to the kitchen, where Levi and Mikasa had begun baking their pudding.

"Two weeks huh?" Levi said as Mikasa filled him in on why Eren wasn't going to be there.

"Yeah. Now another three weeks got added."

Levi washed his hands thoroughly. "And you're doing okay?" he asked.

Mikasa nodded. It was rough the initial few hours after Eren told her, but the crushing disappointment had subsided. 

"That's good. Just let me know when he gets back so I can whap him over the head."

Mikasa lightly shoved him. He smirked ever so slightly. Levi had a reputation of being intimidating, but he's always maintained a relaxed nature around close family and friends. It's a nice side of him that she wished came out more.

"Start peeling the pears. I'll clean these plums."

2:10 - Highway

Eren sat in the back of the cab, slightly annoyed. There was massive traffic that kept them in place now for 5 minutes.

"Any movement?" Eren asked.

"No. This is insane." the cabbie complained.

Eren braced himself for a long wait. After a few minutes, they saw someone going up to cars and talking to the drivers.

"I think that's a cop." the cabbie said.

He was proven right when the cop approach his window.

"I'm sorry, but we've closed the highways. There's a pretty bad accident up ahead and we're just getting people to redirect back to a designated area."

"But I gotta get back to the city." Eren said.

"Not this way I'm afraid." and with that the cop left.

"Damn. Sorry kid, guess we're turning back."

Eren gave him $100. "You can. I'm not."

He got out of the car, slipping on his jacket and began walking forward.

3:30 - Jaeger household

"Connie's been gone awhile." Sasha noted.

"Have you called him?" Mikasa asked.

"Voicemail."

"I'm sure he's ok. But he should hurry back." Mikasa said. "I think things are gonna start closing up."

"Mikasa." Levi called. "Plums."

"Coming, Levi." she replied, walking back to him.

Sasha looked back out the window, wondering where Connie might be.

3:30 - Supermarket

Connie stood in the long line of last minute shoppers after looking everywhere for an open store.

He finally got to the cashier and paid, quickly taking his change and hurrying outside.

Everyone was covered. No way he was getting his car out.

Sighing, he figured it would be about a 45 minute walk back to the Jaeger house. May as well get moving.

3:35 - Somewhere in Shiganshina

Eren took to running in order to keep warm. He paused in front of a supermarket to catch his breath. He somewhat knew what part of the city he was in and knew he wasn't too far from home now.

After regaining his breath, he began moving again.

Snow was blowing hard in his face. They weren't kidding about this storm. He had his boots on, his warmest jacket and gloves on. A blue scarf he began wearing after Mikasa pretty much commandeered his old red scarf (though he didn't mind one bit) covering his mouth and nose, but his eyes were still unprotected. He looked down to the ground to keep it from hurting his eyes too badly. He should've looked up though as he ran into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the annoyed voice sounded, but the thing Eren noticed most was how familiar it was.

He looked up.

"Connie?" he asked, pulling his scarf down.

Connie looked at him. "Eren? Holy shit man, I thought you weren't-"

"I didn't either. But they gave me the boot. So I'm here."

"Wow. I'm gonna call Sas-"

"No. I wanna surprise Mikasa."

"Gotcha. Though I think that goatee will be surprise enough."

Eren rubbed his chin and lips. The past few weeks he'd been slacking on his grooming. Not important right now.

"What are you doing out here?" Eren asked.

"Cranberry sauce." Connie replied, holding up a bag.

"Ah. Well, we'd best be getting to the house."

"Right."

The two got up and began to trudge through the storm.

4:15 - Jaeger household

"Connie's still not answering." Sasha said as her call went to voicemail again. She was now worried.

Petra and Armin were trying their best to reassure her. 

"I'm sure Connie is probably just still at the store." Petra said. "Right, Armin?"

"Right. The roads are buried right now, so I think he's holing up until he can get back."

Sasha sighed. "I suppose."

"Truth be told, I'm not sure if any of us are getting out of here tonight." Reiner said. "The news said highways and roads are closing."

"If that's the case everyone is more than welcome to stay here." Carla stated.

"Thanks Mrs. J." Reiner said.

"We're officially a half hour from dinner." Mikasa called from the kitchen. 

Jean was leading the group in a game of charades in the living room.

"Farmer!" Krista guessed.

Jean shook his head.

"Fencer!" Hitch guessed.

Jean moved his hand in a way that indicated she was close.

"Gravedigger?" Mina offered.

"Horse!" 

Jean just stood and stared at Bertolt as the group laughed. He gave a look to his fiancée as to say "Really?"

Hitch giggled lightly. "Lighten up, Jean. You know he's teasing."

Jean sighed.

"It's clearly a soldier." Levi said from behind.

"Yes." Jean said, just relieved to end his turn. 

"Mrs. Jaeger would like a hand setting up the table."

The group stood to help out. 

4:40 - 5 minutes from Jaeger household

Eren's house sat on the incline of a hill. Shiganshina was similar to San Francisco that way. 

Now Eren and Connie stood at the top of his snow covered street, snow now up to their ankles.

"Alright Connie. We're almost there."

The other boy went to his knees. 

"I'm too tired to walk Eren. I just can't."

"But we're not even 5 minutes away now, come on Connie."

"Just leave me."

"You drama queen." 

Eren looked around for something to ride on. 

A long wooden sled stood out in the snow of someone's yard. Sneaking over, he grabbed it.

4:45 - Jaeger household

Everyone was now seated around the table, save for an empty spot for Connie.

"Ok everyone. Here's to a very Merry Christmas. Thank you all for coming." Carla announced.

They began to eat, and conversation broke out. Mikasa sat silently, happily looking at her family and friends. However, she just couldn't not notice the evident hole in the group. 

"Everything ok, Mika?" Levi whispered to her.

She nodded. 

"I know it sucks he's not here with you. But at least enjoy the company of everyone else."

Mikasa nodded again. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now eat."

Mikasa complied. She looked around the table. Armin was smiling at Krista. Hitch was keeping a grasp on Jean's arm to prevent any possible attempts to swing at Reiner, who was sneaking pieces of Annie's turkey whenever she turned away. Bertolt and Mina were making double date plans with Marco and Ilse, and though they were sitting in a comfortable silence, Levi had his hand on Petra's knee, sharing a look with one another. Carla and Sasha were the only other persons in the same boat as herself, but Carla was widowed and Sasha was expecting Connie back any moment.

Mikasa sighed, scooping a forkful of mashed potatoes and eating.

4:45 - 5 minutes from Jaeger household

"Ok, you on?"

"Yup. You?"

"Almost Connie, just try and brace the sled ."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna jump on now, you sure we won't go flying down?"

"Eren, we're good."

Eren moved his foot and immediately they went shooting down the road.

"Shhhhitt!!" They yelled in unison.

4:46 - Jaeger household

"Would you like more carrots, Ilse?" Marco offered to his wife.

"Yes, thank you." she said as Marco spooned onto her plate.

"Hey Jean, would you like some more carrots?" Reiner teased, sending the table in a fit of laughter.

"Annie, keep control of your boyfriend." Jean groaned.

"Jean, I stopped trying awhile ago." she replied.

Petra finished laughing as she turned towards the window, just in time to see something whizz past.

"What in the world?" she muttered mostly to herself.

"What is it?" Mina asked, noticing her confused look.

"Nothing I suppose. Thought I saw something outside." she said before turning her focus back to her meal.

4:46 - Outside the Jaeger household

"Connie you said you had it!" Eren yelled as he did his best to steer.

"I did I swear!"

Eren saw his house come into view. He noted a small hump in the road just as they flew off it, flying past his house and into his neighbour's yard.

The two boys lay in the snow for a moment.

"I'm shocked." Connie said.

"About what?"

"How I'm still holding the cranberry sauce."

"Good for you." Eren said standing. "Let's get inside."

Connie rose too and together they walked over to Eren's house. A good foot and a half of snow was built up in front of the door, with the wind blowing a lot more over slightly leaving the two up to their waists in snow.

4:47 - Inside Jaeger household 

The doorbell rang and everyone stopped.

"Oh my god, Connie's finally returned." Sasha exclaimed, headed to answer the door.

"Careful Sasha, there might be buildup at the door." Krista warned.

It was for naught as when Sasha opened the door, a bunch of snow and two people came tumbling in. Levi sighed softly.

"Connie! I was worried!" Sasha exclaimed, pulling him to his feet.

"Sorry. Storm got bad. Got the sauce though."

"So who's this?" she asked, earning the attention of everyone.

Connie removed his hat. "Funny you ask."

The other stood up and removed their hood.

"Eren?" Sasha asked

"Eren?!" The others repeated. Mikasa dropped her fork and was on her feet within a second.

Sure enough, there stood Eren Jaeger, best friend of 25 years, boyfriend of 12 years, who was supposedly not able to be here.

Didn't matter now, he was here and that was all that mattered.

She was in his arms in the blink of an eye, face buried in his shoulder and legs wrapped around his waist.

Carla Jaeger waited for Mikasa to finish her embrace, but after a solid minute it was evident she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon, so she just hugged both of them.

"Eren, it's so good to have you home." she said.

"But I thought you were stuck on a business trip?" Armin asked.

"I was until they fired me."

"Wait, what?"

"Which reminds me, Reiner, that position you offered-"

"You start January 5." Reiner simply stated.

"Thanks man." Eren replied, still holding Mikasa in his arms. She finally lifted her head to face him, a big smile on her face, eyes just shimmering with joy that he was home. 

"Merry Christmas Mikasa." he said.

"Merry Christmas Eren." she replied.

"Alrighty, let's get eating!" Connie said, rubbing his hands.

"Hold it." Levi said as he came over with a shovel and mop. "You fools let a whole bunch of snow in. We're cleaning up first."

They spent the next five minutes tidying the front door area up before they return to the dinner. An extra chair and plate was set up for Eren, whom was seated between his mother and Mikasa, who was still so very awestruck Eren was sitting next to her.

During the dinner, Eren regaled them about his journey back home and how he and Connie went flying down the street. The evening passed by with merriment all around as the storm raged on outside.

Soon everyone began finding somewhere to sleep. Eren sleepily made his way to his old bedroom. As he entered and shut the door behind him, arms wrapped around him.

He smiled. "Hey you."

Turning, Mikasa's sweet smile greeted him.

She nuzzled her forehead into his chest. "Thank you. For making it."

"Anything for you. Couldn't bare another day not seeing you."

She let go, allowing each other to dress for bed. They slid under the sheets, closing their proximity once again. 

"Good night Mikasa." he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. She only murmured softly in response, evidently tired from a busy day.

As he drifted to sleep, Eren thought of the year to come: working in an environment non soul crushing, spending more time with friends, with Mikasa. He thought of all the Christmases to come. Perhaps tonight's gathering will become a tradition. Finally, he just solely thought of Mikasa, how no matter what he wanted her there with him. How nervous he will be when he asks her to be his wife once the package he mailed to her arrived. But he knew when the moment came everything would work out. 

He pressed one last loving kiss to his sleeping girlfriend's forehead before finally falling asleep.


End file.
